SSB: The Mii-diator
by Madnesz23
Summary: After the events of Subspace Emissary, Master created a governing force, consisting of Miis, their talents great and skilled to match the fighters around them. A special task force was also made, to resolve conflicts and issues across the worlds themselves and to partake in battle. They are called the Mii-diators.
1. Chapter 1

Without a doubt, being a Mii-diator was a drag, but Alexander shook his head, hundreds before him held the name and title and hundreds carry it to this day as his path lead him into the first world ever known, the world belonging to the Legendary Plumber, Mario, as the FTV or 'Fast-Transit Vessel' which was a multi-terrain vehicle to travel through the worlds with ease, no rogues as they were both eliminated and banned form the AI services that Master Hand had set up, for the aid and efforts of the Miis, both combatants and Mii-diators, started to slow down and he jumped out, looking around to see the Mushroom Kingdom before adjusting his combat gloves, his combat style being that of Brawlers, though his sister holds the role of Gunner which was interesting.  
He rolled his arms before he headed toward the Castle of Princess Toadstool or Peach as she is called in the roster, as he had received a bit of news that concerns Master Hand greatly. It appeared that a Subspace Rift had opened near the Castle and these things were dangerous as a likely spawn from these range from remnants of the Subspace Army, Primids and other-like foes or even enemies from across the very boundaries themselves. The gloves pulled taut as he looked forward and walked, no sign of trouble quite yet, but no one said it would be easy, not even Master Hand who is the wiser of the brothers while Crazy Hand is based on impulse, knows everything as, after the issue with Tabuu, he had to have a policing force, not just loyal to him, but are willing to put him down if he started to stir up bad news. The crunch of the grass eased his mind some as he continued on, searching with his eyes as he soon entered Toad Town, the various Toads barely giving a glance before returning to work or life, not wishing to fight or bother the roaming Mii, but that was cut short as an explosion shook the town and castle and Toads started to run about as Alexander frowned. "Of course, there's trouble." He dashed for the castle, barely missing a step as he bounded up the walls and roofs to see what was to be seen, not disappointed as he had expected.  
Monsters from the Zelda world swarmed the grounds as quickly as they could muster and the explosion came again as Alexander threw a punch and shattered a flaming boulder with his hand as he grimaced. "This is worse than I had believed, I need to help contain." He jumped off and started to fight, bashing the monsters aside and destroying them as they dropped rupees, hearts, and other items as the tide was swift in turning by his hand, the monsters attempting to make a retreat, but they were routed out without mercy as Alexander stood ready for more, his body tensing as he waited before he spotted, dodging as arrows were fired and more monsters came, scared as they fled for their lives before a familiar figure leapt out, firing arrows and slashing through the foes as Alexander joined in to route the rest before confronting the figure, the battle quick, but not over as Alexander bounced back and got into stance as the figure readied their sword, a very FAMILIAR sword at that.  
"Are you the Hero of Hyrule?" The silence hung over both of them before the sword shifted, slowing returning to the sheath on his back and the hood pulled off to reveal the face of the Hero, pointed ears free as he spoke.  
"I am..." Alexander returned to neutral stand as he processed this. Slips of monsters or Subspace soldiers were common place for the Mii-diators to handle, simple as that, but it was rare for someone of a different world to traverse the rifts and without injury, the first time someone tried, the Ice Climber Nana was severely injured beyond reason and she had to be directed to the medical staff for a full recovery, that was a danger, and yet here stood Link, the Hero who wielded many variants of himself within his body, each placed in different lines, but all the same at one point or another. Link continued as he looked around in concern. "This is not Hyrule... nor is it..."

"We are currently in the Mushroom Kingdom, Link of Hyrule." The bow dropped and Alexander understood, the Hylian had walked into a different world and with no way to return as the rift closed after he got out which was good, but bad for Hyrule as he continued. "Let me get on the comm, we need to get you back home." He touched a radio strapped to his left shoulder and spoke into it. "Master Hand, we have a problem."  
A voice similar to the dark lord Darth Vader (Alexander blamed himself for Hand's voice now) spoke into the comm as it inquired. "And what have you discovered there, Mii-diator Alexander?" Alexander didn't skip a beat as he returned.  
"We had a Subspace Rift, it was minor, but..." Alexander trailed off to the Hero who now was resting against one of the castle's hedges in relief for some solid ground. "The Hero of Hyrule, Link, is currently here in the Mushroom Kingdom."  
"Impossible, the last time someone attempted to go through one of these portals, they were..."  
"Sir, I know about Nana, but this one was different, monsters of Hyrule poured out and the rift remained opened until Link stepped out and fought the monsters as well, something is wrong, I will try to find out more."

"Good luck, Alexander, I will send a Convoy to deliver Link back home." Alexander nodded and the link was cut before he turned and spoke to the Hero, looming over him as he asked.  
"What happened, Link, what were you doing in the Rift?" The Hylian's eyes looked misted, he was scared, terrified of the world around him and it was saying something if the Hero who defeated Ganon was afraid of a sudden world change. He was quiet, but it didn't last before he spoke up.  
"I was on my way to visiting Princess Ruto to strengthen the bond of Hylians and Zoras and... get some peace from Cia's constant presence as advisor to Princess Zelda." It was no surprise to hear about Cia, she fought in the War across Time for the chance to claim Link, she was freed from darkness, but now served to aid Zelda and see to Link often in a doting manner, something that Zelda both enjoyed and mused over to the Hero's relationships. "I was halfway to the Domain when I had spotted Moblins, Bokoblins, and many more monsters of our lands surging for a portal and I reigned for Epona to charge in, she was afraid to enter so I let her go and I charged after the monsters myself." He breathed as he recounted it. "It was a void of null power, of emptiness and I was afraid, but I let my strength to destroy the monsters keep me going until I ended up here..." Alexander nodded as he heard the hum of a Convoy coming toward him and glanced to the sky, the bulky cruiser coming out of Subspace as Miis soon descended onto the ground as the Brawler spoke.  
"Don't worry, we will get you back to your world, just give us a hand, okay?" Link paused before he nodded again, Alexander helping him up before he was guided into the dropped lift and it ascended back up as Master Hand sent a message to Alexander, the Brawler checking as the message was encoded, but easy to read with skill.  
'Stay in the Mushroom Kingdom, I have been expecting the Brothers to join us for the tourney coming up, but neither have appeared.' Alexander nodded as he spoke.

"Get the Hero home, I will stay here to investigate the Brothers."  
"Good luck to you, sir!" The Miis left just as quickly as Alexander headed inside, to the throne where Toads attempted to halt him, but Toadstool stopped them as she got up from her throne and walked to the Mii, a frown set on her lovely face as Alexander bowed.  
"Rise, Mii-diator." Alexander did so and Peach started to explain. "I am glad to see that Master Hand has sent us someone to aid us, I fear that the worst is yet to come." Alexander raised a brow as she continued. "Both Mario and Luigi have gone missing, Bowser is still free and in his kingdom, but that's the thing, both of them are gone, the Toads I sent to check on them have told me... that there are no Mario Brothers." Alexander's breath stopped for a moment, memory loss as well in the world? Something was indeed off about the Mushroom Kingdom as she continued. "It is made worse by the sudden presence of these... creatures in my home, we have fended off a furious mage that was turning my people into what are called eggplants, Daisy's kingdom is being overrun by undead humanoid creatures, and Rosalina recently jumped to our planet when her vessel was attacked by what were lobsters and a space dragon with arms." The list worsened as that meant Kid Icarus, Samus, and what could be Fire Emblem enemies have appeared in the world and were destroying it, it had to be handled and quickly. Alexander nodded as he bent on a knee.  
"I will investigate these events and I will bring you back any information that will soothe your mind." Peach nodded as Alexander left the throne room and headed for the last place where the brothers would be, their housing on the hilltop, but as he approached, he could see why the Toads would say so, the house stood as it usually did, but the mailbox was blank, there were no clothes hanging to dry, and not a single mention of the Brothers. He braced himself for anything before he entered, the door yielding no resistance as he stepped into the home and looked about and headed upstairs to find his targets, the Mario Brothers, but they were deep in slumber and he walked over to see that it was strange, their sleep caused on purpose as he snapped a bit, nothing; Tried to spook Luigi, nothing; Even slapping the Brothers, but still nothing, so he was left with some confusion as to the cause of this whole thing, no bottles to refer to some drug, no wounds to indicate an infection or illness, so what...  
He stopped and looked again, it was magic, but something about it was not the magic custom to this realm as he rested a hand on Mario's head and breathed, entering the mind to see what was occurring, the hum of magic indeed powerful, but it was slightly different as he could see the scenes, the events, but were being blanked out, some even gone like the memories were missing and he was familiar with one situation that was similar to this as he released, back in the world as he debated before he called. "Master Hand, I need transport to the Kingdom of Ylisse, Division of Fire Emblem."

"You have found the Brothers?"  
"Yes, but something is off about them." Both moved and shifted, but never squirmed as Alexander continued. "They're affected, it seems to be a sort of paralyzing effect, but they are losing memories, I think the needed solution to this is..."  
"No..." Alexander paused as Master Hand spoke. "This is getting out of hand, fast, if the Brothers are out and the rest of the world is losing their memories with them, then we must deal with the threats in the world before we focus on the Brothers, the fate of the kingdom is currently now in your hands, Alexander." For Master Hand to give any Mii-diator full permission to fight, it was serious, to know that the needed heroes were out for the moment and left them to fight on their own was even worse, but he didn't mind as it meant that, until the monsters and beasts that swarm the world were reduced to dust, they were out and he couldn't allow the fate of the world to change like that as he nodded to Master Hand. "I cannot deploy any more to your area, you will be on your own for this."  
"Acknowledged, Master Hand, I will not disappoint your trust."  
"You will not, I have faith in you." Alexander nodded as he closed the channel and opened a portal to the orbital Observatory and stepped through, the void of space filling him with wonder, but he looked to the stars as he spotted the ships inbound, the very ground cracking as the space dragon crashed into the ground and roared, eyes bright yellow in rage as Alexander got into stance.

"Ridley, snap out of it, you are not in your universe anymore, get it together!" His words were ignored as Ridley attacked, trying to destroy the Mii-diator that was doing his best to best the space dragon with success, the Space Pirate leader's moves were sluggish and tough, nothing about him being swift and lethal as he forgone such attacks to bash or slash with slow and predictable moves, Alexander having some time before the Space Pirates arrived in force, but he was not afraid as he grabbed a thrust, struck the joints and toppled Ridley before delivering a punch to the dragon's face, knocking it out for the time being before he turned to the ships, he had nothing to blast them out and they were coming close, that was until a voice called out.  
"Mii-diator!" He looked back to an orb flying toward him, he punching it to suddenly feel the effects of the Ice Flower fill his body as Rosalina waved her wand. "Stop them, quick!"  
"Understood." He whipped and generated the power into his fists before blasting bolt after bolts at the ships, freezing them and causing them to erupt in ice and flame before the fight was over, Alexander letting the power leave him as he turned to Ridley, the dragon breathing slow, but alive as Rosalina floated over.  
"Which foe is this, I have never encountered such a creature through my journey."  
"This 'creature' is Ridley..." Alexander spoke as he slowly lifted Ridley and placed him against a pillar as he checked over the dragon's frame-like body. "He is a villain, most known for as the monster that orphaned Samus Aran and her greatest enemy to face." Nothing, it just seemed like he was in a blind rage, perhaps the displacement of him and his forces had turned him feral in frantic rage. "At any rate, he is the latest in Master Hand's roster of fighters, but Subspace Rifts seem to have drawn in more than Army or monsters, I have already found the Hero of Hyrule in the Mushroom Kingdom." Rosalina nodded as she returned to her home and the vessel started to fly toward the desert of Sarasaland, Daisy's home and Kingdom as the Mii adjusted his glasses and shook Ridley. "Get up, Ridley, I need some answers."

"Ugh..." Ridley groaned in a gruff, scratchly voice as a claw went to its head and rubbed it as the yellow returned with irises. "W-Where am I, imprisoned by the..."  
"No, Ridley, you are not a captive of the Federation." The dragon glanced at the Mii as he explained. "You are on the Observatory, Rosalina's home in the Mushroom Kingdom." A deep hum emerged from the dragon's throat as Alexander spoke some more. "Do you remember coming to the Mushroom Kingdom, or is it a blank slate?" The dragon grimaced before he spoke.  
"I don't remember clearly... one of the Pirate ships started to head somewhere else than what we had planned, and I got a glance of something smoky and purple surging across the ship." Shadow bugs, the main catalyst of the Primid Army and other Subspace enemies as Ridley continued. "They entered some wormhole and a small fleet with me chased them, but I started to lose my mind, all the crazed things surging through me and through that place, I was in a frenzy that I destroyed the ship and started to prowl around, not even listening to my crews."  
"Seems like we are facing an increase in Subspace Rifts." Alexander mused as he continued. "Do you remember the World of Toppal?" The world where the events of Subspace was nicknamed Toppal to give it an actual description as to the events, the fighters during the second calling of Master Hand were besieged by the Subspace Army and their hidden mastermind, Tabuu, remedying from the effects, but it still was a disaster and Ridley was a part of it as well, a minor foe that Samus had faced twice with the Smashers with her.  
"I remember... a floating base... my attacks on the Hunter and a ship in a moment of chaos, but any more from that name is blank, just void." Alexander nodded as the Observatory hovered over the desert as the Toads and other forces were trying to hold the line, but it was in vain as Alexander spotted the monsters as shambling figures, some with extended claws or armed with weapons, but all seemed to be breathing blackish smoke. "What kind of species is that!?" Ridley exclaimed after seeing the same monsters through the display that Alexander pulled up from Rosalina's view from above.

"Not species, they are based on magic." The Mii grimaced as he closed the display. "Master Hand will be able to send you back soon, your pirates already there, just... dead in space. I need some support if we are going to save this kingdom, we may be different, but we can make a change." He turned and reached out a hand. "Ridley, will you help me in this battle?" The dragon hummed before shaking on it, his claw bigger than the Mii's hand.  
"Consider it done." Both jumped, gravity pulling them down before Ridley spread his wings, snatching Alexander and soaring for the hordes before hurling him at the front, Alexander bracing before he spun and got the first kill, bashing back the waves as Ridley slammed into the ground and started to tear through the ranks of shambling ghouls, the two turning the tide quickly as the numbers died out and left the two in the sandy land before Ridley started. "I realize that this whole thing is part of Master Hand's abilities, to travel through the worlds for conflict and battle among the members, but what is even going on?" Alexander rubbed his jaw in thought as he filled in the blanks as he could.  
"Subspace Rifts are fickle things, they are the remains of Tabuu's essence that has been scattered across the worlds and, while they are harmless, they bring danger in the form of the Subspace Army or monsters from across the realms so the next thing to do is..." Alexander stopped as the Rift was still swirling and Ridley noticed as well before a shadow started to move from the void. The Mii grimaced as it started to reveal itself with decaying flesh, bony claws, and vile liquid dripping from its jaw with dead, soulless eyes as Alexander spoke. "Oh darn it..."


	2. Chapter 2

What had just crawled out of the Rift was no ordinary foe, it was a nercodragon, an undead creature of draconic origins and said to have been seen many times across the realms of Fire Emblem, Alexander grimaced before he pulled out a ration bar from his jacket, eating it as Ridley looked dumbstruck at what was even happening. Before the dragons could even battle, Alexander finished his bar and moved as his hands blazed with power and he struck, Ridley zooming in as well as he fired a series of fireballs at the dragon, the hulking creature not backing down yet, but Alexander had swiftly made his way under and generated massive amounts of power into his hands before thrusting them forward into the rift's path and fired.  
The ensuing explosion erupted the creature from the inside and blasted it to pieces as it all was hurled into the rift once more and the Mii quickly pulled out as the Rift closed shut, his job done as the Eggplant Wizard was killed by Peach and her people, Ridley and his crews were knocked back and the Risen and Nercodragon threat was quickly severed as another bulky cruiser arrived and Ridley nearly blasting it out of the sky before Alexander rested a hand and shook no as he stepped forward and waited as the ship landed in the arid landscape and the hatch opened to reveal Alexander's sister. "ALEX!" She rushed over in a running hug before Alex clocked her on the head, whining as she gave a pouty face. "Why did you do that!?"  
"We are on site, act professional for once, Anya." She gave a 'murrr grrr grrr' sound as Alexander opened up his commlink and spoke. "Master Sir, the mission is accomplished, can you engage warp for Ridley back to his home dimension?"  
"Of course, stand by." Within moments, the space dragon started to phased out with warping particles, getting slightly panicked before Alexander motioned that it was okay and the dragon returned it as he disappeared and Master Hand spoke again. "Now then, board the cruiser and let us get you back to HQ, I would like to hear your report along the way, my brother is also... eager to hear of it."  
"Oh boy, if Crazy Hand wants to hear it, then we are in trouble." Alexander shook his head as he boarded the ship with Anya in tow as it lifted off and disappeared into the void of space before humming white and vanishing, reappearing in a new location, the domain of the Hands while also known as 'The Mii Society', where many Miis exist and live outside the walls of the other worlds and at the word of their creators and mentors, the Hands who serve as a balance of order and chaos as the cruiser landed and Alexander got off, looking around at his home before heading on into the city that served as the main hub and the residence of the Hands. Many greeted him as he came through with a mere hello or nod on his side before he made it to the Temple and entered.

Inside the Temple was a number of things, but the reason it was called the Temple is because it is where the Hands rest in defeat, in peace, or just in existence, it is their home and they like it that way as Alex entered the final room and the doors closed as a giant, moving hand slipped out from the shadows and its disembodied voice spoke to the stern Mii. "Welcome home, Mii-diator Alexander, it is a excellent sight to see you again."  
"As it is, Master Hand, but I didn't come for a casual visit."  
"Indeed, you didn't say a single word to us in your trip!" A hand appeared in a twitchy sense of movement as Alex turned and greeted it the same.  
"Crazy Hand, it is a pleasure to see you are well." Alexander turned forward as both hands hovered with some formless soul joining the two down the center. "I have been successful in my mission to maintain order in the Mushroom Kingdom, however, the enemies fought were much different than the standard stock, creatures from Kid Icarus, Hyrule, and Metroid have entered the world without proper reason and the world had been laced with magic from the world of Fire Emblem."  
"Hmm... this is troubling news indeed, I have also heard the space dragon Ridley and the Hero of Hyrule were also sighted in the environment as well, this proves that we are heading for a turning point in our history." Crazy Hand was next to speak as he rose and fell the same distance in a small shake of the fist.

"After the events of that world, we believed that the Subspace Army would no longer interfere with our world, however this is an issue more dire than before, I too fear what is coming." Alexander raised a brow as Master Hand gestured as he closed and opened to a large file, Alexander taking it in hand before he opened it.  
"Our origins were made secret to hide away the danger, but now it is coming to a graver threat, my old master by the name of Galeem even now seeks to conquer all in light, however she can not stabilize her true form in any realm, it must be a realm where its power is the greatest and we have neglected one world in question, the sealing world of my brother's former master." Alexander nodded as Master Hand continued. "The world is called the World of Light to seal the dark one's power, but its aura is a lure to Galeem and there will come a time when all our available fighters soon engage this threat, but I have foreseen the outcome, we would not win prior, it will be left to the Dream Warrior to save our worlds from the threat of the Light." The file closed in one hand as Alexander spoke.  
"I have this feeling that you are asking the impossible, I..."  
"We have the every confidence that you will aid the Dream Warrior in his quest, perhaps even liberate some fighters from their binds within light and dark." The Temple shook as Master gripped tight. "Blast! I thought we had more time!"  
"This is not good, we NEED to send the Mii-diator into his new form for the time being, this realm will not hold!" As if losing a living battle, the Hands started to lose texture, but not before they clapped together and Alexander found himself disappearing, feeling crushed together before whizzing away, his conscience fading to gray and white before descending into black...

* * *

Kirby crushed into the high hill top that he fell upon, getting up and looking out, the world having changed that he felt... despair, feeling to his knees or what could be considered knees, only moments ago did the roster of fighters come together to fight a unknown being, like Tabuu, but FAR stronger and with an army of Master Hands behind it, but it was in vain, whatever it did, it destroyed the world and the members, he only escaped at Meta Knight's words to run if the odds had turned foul and he knew... the moment Shulk turned that the odds were NOT in their favor, in fact he didn't know what strength he could muster in order to fight again, his world, their worlds... gone. He would have remained on the ground of the barren hill if something didn't catch his attention, bounding up to look at it, a strange rainbow-colored thing that his first thoughts didn't think it food, it was... different somehow.  
He didn't pay too much mind to it before it surged for him, he tumbling over in a roll as the thing slipped across the Dream Warrior's head and transformed into a pair of goggles, Kirby surprised by the sudden accessory before a voice spoke up, the goggles glowing in union. "So you're Kirby? I have to admit, you are not as legendary as the stories from my companions were, but I guess I can see your actions in real combat very soon." Kirby opened his mouth to utter a poyo, but what came out was DIFFERENT.  
"Who are you...?" Kirby asked in his squeaky voice, he spoke a normal sentence as he just asked. "...And what are you in the first place?"  
"Ah... pull the goggles down, since that is what is allowing me to speak to you and allow you to speak in a clear sentence, though your speech is not to joke about." Kirby slipped the eyewear now and he could see a digital thing, he recognized it from the number of fighters and warriors he had fought in times lately, he was a Mii, but a majority of his body was missing, only the torso and head remained as a face adorn with a pair of glasses looked up and spoke. "Hello, I am Alexander, a Mii-diator in service to the Mii Plaza, the realm between realms." Kirby looked confused as he had never heard of such a figure as a Mii-diator and Alexander rolled his eyes as he spoke. "That can be explained later, just know that Master and Crazy have sent me to aid you in this quest, to free the worlds from Galeem's power and her vile ambition to purge all in light."  
"But... what about my friends... what about them...?" Alexander hummed before he spoke.

"This is not going to be easy, my file on Galeem is still somewhat unread, but I can say this, Galeem is powerful, but in merging the worlds into this 'World of Light', I can only make a guess that she is overtaxed and now relies on the Master Hand Minions that serve her and some form of control over defeated and captured fighters, but she can not control the purest form of them, so she has to make molds from their souls and inhibit those same husks with souls, likely lesser souls that were awash in this tide of light." Kirby breathed slightly at the thought, that meant that he could save them, that they would be okay, but what was the first plan of action? Alexander clued in on this as he replied. "First, we get a move on, while I am in this form, which is kinda of strange for my usual appearance, I can detect any fighters and paths that we must take. In fact, there is one nearby, but we need to fight through the standing souls that block the path, Kirby, think of it this way, you are not just saving Dreamland, but also all realms from the corrupted gaze of this light-side tyrant, just a normal day of heroism, I suppose."  
"Yeah... just a normal day..." Kirby knew better that anything now was less than normal, but this aide, this Alexander, sounded to be a trust-worthy ally and if he says that both Master Hand and Crazy Hand had sent him to help, then Kirby knew that he need all the help he could get as he readied and dashed down the hill, to fight through the souls and be triumphant over the puppets of Galeem...

* * *

Just a heads-up, just in case any of you were wondering.  
I was going to put the Mii Alexander through a number of battles and trials, but I could come up with anything and the way I set it up was that Alexander would be made aware of Galeem and start to understand the threat posed.  
I am sorry that this is how it is going to be, but I really don't know what else I could have done this day or night. So, it will be an adventure through the World of Light.

Leave your comments on how the path should be made, and before you ask, no, I do not have a Switch, sad, but things look fragile and I deal in hard-hitting siblings, they would just wreck the system if they got their hands on one and roughly played.


End file.
